Black Sheep
by Titels
Summary: Sequel to Red Moon. MurTsu, shonen-ai. And things possibly getting waaay out of hand... Hah! Well, at least I feel that way. Hiatus/discontinued
1. Chapter 1

_Hello!_

_I'm back with the (hopefully) longed for sequel. It took me some time to get it out, but now I have the general plotline outlined in my mind, so hopefully updates will come soon:) _

_And I must confess that I found myself much more nervous writing this then I ever was when writing Red Moon, so I most certainly hope that this will be up to expectations! And if it isn't, tell me why. Since I haven't worked on the story for a while I felt like the characters might have been ooc... But I sure hope not. Anyway, enjoy the story!  
_

**Black Sheep**

_Chapter 1_

Watari stared down at his hands. A day had passed since Muraki disappeared, taking Tsuzuki with him. He felt so useless. Despite the fact that he had promised to protect Tsuzuki, he had even been used as the bait to lure his friend into the vampire's waiting arms. If he had only never followed the girl, stupidly thinking with the wrong part of his body. He wrung his hands. It was something he could never forgive himself for. It would have been better if he has simply bit his tongue and died. At least then he could have saved Tsuzuki from the monster. His hands started shaking as he recalled Tsuzuki's frightened face. His friend had looked so lost and despairing, Watari had wanted to run over to comfort him. But once again, he had been completely useless. He should have been the one to move reach his friend, the one to give him comfort, not that bastard vampire. Instead, he had uselessly been tied to the chair, completely unable to reach him. He had failed Tsuzuki. He had broke the promise and now Tsuzuki was gone. Watari didn't notice that he had started crying before warm drops of water fell on his hands. He wiped them away angrily. Who was he to cry, when it was Tsuzuki who was in the hands of a madman? He stood up, marching out of the room he had locked himself in, determined to go get Mr. I- can- see- you number 4. Then his step faltered as he remembered that it had been lost after they went to the hospital. He had earlier prototypes left, but none would work well enough for them to find Tsuzuki. Despair gripped him again and he fell to his knees, where he remained until Tatsumi came home and found him. Taking the fuzzy- haired scientist by his shoulders, Tatsumi shook him.

"Get yourself together!" He shouted, even though he too felt like falling apart, "Tsuzuki won't be saved by your remorse!"

And it was true, Watari knew it. But what could he do? His only worth was his experiments, and out of them, only Mr. I- can- see- you would work. But the tracer was broken, run over by the first car in the early morning traffic on that fateful day… Watari straightened suddenly, almost knocking Tatsumi over.

"I've got it!"

* * *

Tsuzuki awakened to find himself in a soft bed in a dark room. He was covered by a warm blanket, yet he felt strangely cold. Trying to get warmer he shifted position and moaned softly in pain as his wound touched the pillow.

"Don't move."

Tsuzuki froze at the order and felt himself being drawn closer to the cold. He wasn't quite sure what was happening, mind foggy from his recent awakening. Lips that were even colder than the arm around him kissed his head gently, soothing the pain. It felt nice, Tsuzuki could feel himself going back to sleep. Before he had the chance to do so, the other drew away from him, leaving Tsuzuki alone under the now warm covers. Tsuzuki opened his eyes and turned around, searching for the lost presence. He contemplated moving. It seemed too hard at the moment to get up from the soft mattress underneath him and his head didn't hurt anymore. Tsuzuki closed his eyes again, determined to sleep some more. A cold hand on his forehead thwarted his efforts and Tsuzuki groaned as he found that he was waking up for real. He heard a soft laugh coming from above him.

"My sweet Tsuzuki," Muraki whispered, "I'd let you sleep all night long, but your body needs nourishment."

In a flash, Tsuzuki was on the other side of the bed, trying to get as far away from the blond as possible.

"Muraki!…" he gasped.

The vampire silently pushed a bowl closer to Tsuzuki. It was filled with an assortment of fruit, cut into bite-sized bits. It smelled delicious and Tsuzuki's stomach growled. In the corner of his eye, Tsuzuki noticed Muraki's smirk widen, but at the moment he couldn't focus on it. His attention was completely captured by the fruit. It looked so tasty, the fruit juices gleaming in the light coming from the door. Tsuzuki reached his hand out for a strawberry, but stopped. Vivid images of hearts being torn out flashed through his mind. The red juice reminded him of all the blood and brought forward the smell. Tsuzuki doubled over, feeling like his stomach was about to come out. Breathing heavily he pushed the bowl away. Muraki would have none of it. Grabbing Tsuzuki's hair none to gently he pulled the man back.

"Eat." He ordered.

But Tsuzuki couldn't. The very thought of ingesting anything, even something as harmless as fruit, made him twice as nauseous as before. He could feel the stench of blood in the room just as clearly as he had when Muraki had tortured the doctor in there. Though hidden by a smell of cleaning detergent, Tsuzuki could smell it. Then he realised who was holding him and panic replaced nausea. He needed to get away from the vampire, the one who had caused so much hurt and suffering. Tearing hard, wincing as hair was torn out, Tsuzuki managed to free his head and scrambled to get of the bed. The bedclothes were in his way as he frantically fought his way out. He was getting closer to the edge now, almost close enough to throw himself over. His hand reached the edge and Tsuzuki gathered his energy for a quick pull. But before he had the chance to complete the movement his foot was grabbed and Tsuzuki felt himself pulled back into the grasp of the vampire. Muraki was angry now, Tsuzuki noticed, as he was sharply dragged into sitting position, his back against Muraki. He could feel the others nails against his side, threatening to break the soft skin. A second later they did, as Tsuzuki started to fight wildly, desperate to get out of the vampires grip.

"Let go!"

Muraki would have none of it. His pet's resistance toward him made him more angry that he had thought possible, and the sudden smell of blood almost made him loose control. Holding the struggling Tsuzuki tightly with one hand, his other found the bowl of fruit, long since overturned and with liquid leaking out of it. Grabbing one of the fruit bits that was still left in it, he brought it to Tsuzuki's mouth, forcing him to eat the sweet treat. Surprisingly, it calmed the man and his struggles decreased. The wild panic he had felt disappeared as sweetness filled his mouth. His stomach greedily accepted it without argument, and for a while the two men sat in silence as Muraki fed Tsuzuki, piece by piece, until the bowl was empty. With a filled stomach, it was somewhat easier for Tsuzuki to think about the events that had taken place. Even though he still felt fear toward the vampire, it didn't send him into a panic attack. But it sent an ache to his heart, as he thought about all the people who were now dead. Killed by Muraki, the man whom he had promised to stay with. Still seated on the vampire's lap, Tsuzuki turned around and looked into his eyes. Muraki stared back, unwavering. Tsuzuki opened his mouth to speak, then hesitated for a second before continuing.

"I-I'm not afraid." The slight stuttering of his voice wanted to prove otherwise.

Muraki's lips curved up into a sinful smile.

"Really?" he asked, "That's good then."

And his lips descended down upon Tsuzuki's, moving unexpectedly softly as they kissed. For a while he kept up the sweet kiss, his left hand caressing Tsuzuki's cheek and hair, until Tsuzuki moaned and he felt a pair of arms encircling him. Urged on by the low sound Muraki deepened the kiss, sucking Tsuzuki's lower lip into his mouth, nibbling gently. As he released the lip, his pet groaned, giving Muraki the opportunity to slip his tongue in. Moving to lay the both of them down on the bed, he felt something squelch under his hand, effectively ruining the moment. Regretfully he moved apart from his currently very dazed Tsuzuki. Seeing him like that, with lowered eyelids and blushing cheeks, the smell of fresh blood from his wounds, Muraki felt like taking him then and there, regardless of how much fruit was currently staining the sheets. Getting hold of himself, he settled with kissing Tsuzuki once more before drawing back. Taking Tsuzuki's hand, he pulled the man up from the bed and led him out to the living-room. Once there, he seated him on the couch. Tsuzuki didn't show any resistance, even though the flush had gone out of his cheeks and he looked quite shocked. Leaving Tsuzuki to deal with it by himself, Muraki left the apartment.

* * *

Tsuzuki was, mildly put, shocked. When he had promised to entertain Muraki in the place of Saki, he had expected pain, to find his existence to be like in the hospital. But instead he had found himself kissed, so gently it felt like his heart would melt. Even as the vampire had deepened the kiss, there hadn't been a part of it Tsuzuki didn't like. He had enjoyed how Muraki's lips seemed to grow warmer the longer they kissed, and he had enjoyed the knowledge that it had been he who had done it. As Muraki had drawn back, Tsuzuki had wanted him to keep going, to never stop. However, it had stopped and Muraki had left. Tsuzuki realised that he wasn't supposed to feel like that. He wasn't supposed to have any warm feelings for a cold blooded murderer. But he did. At that moment, Tsuzuki hated himself, hated the feelings he had. The vampire had brought so much pain into his life, hurting Watari, hurting Hisoka, hurting Tatsumi, killed so many, and Tsuzuki could never forgive him for his actions. Then how could he feel his heart heat faster as he heard steps in the corridor, expecting the vampire to be back? And as the door opened, why did he feel so disappointed that it was Oriya? He silently responded to the other mans greeting as he entered. It was all wrong, and as he heard Oriya bustle around in the bedroom, changing the sheets, he reminded himself over and over again of all the cruel things Muraki had done. Killed innocents, killed Maria, hurt his friends, tortured the doctor… the doctor…. Had he not done it for Tsuzuki's sake? Hadn't Tsuzuki wanted get revenge on the man who had kept him captive all those years? What Muraki had done was merely to grant Tsuzuki his wish. Because he had enjoyed it, hadn't he? Deep down, he had wanted the doctor to suffer. Who was he to blame the vampire for all his faults, when deep down, there was no difference between them?

* * *

Muraki left the apartment in a haste, lust of different kinds coursed through his body and it took all his self control to tell Oriya to take care of the mess in the bedroom. As soon as it was done, he was gone, out on the street looking for a suitable victim. At 2 in the morning, not many were out and once Muraki came upon a person, he indiscriminately attacked him. Filling his veins with blood laced by alcohol was something he would never do normally, yet he needed to contain his lusts from breaking his pet. Muraki drained the boy, but it wasn't enough, it didn't satisfy him. Muraki looked back to the apartment complex. He couldn't go back yet.

* * *

_Sooo... what did you think? This is most likely the most gentle chapter ever, but I hope it's to your liking. I was planning on making the first chapter longer, but it didn't go that way, but hey, my muse gave you a bit of fanservice instead^^ _

_Please R&R!  
_


	2. Out of the ashes?

_Uh, long time no see? And also, please don't kill me for the horrible amount of time it has taken me to get this chapter up, please? I promise it's filled with plot^^ And probably going in a direction you had not predicted, lol. At least I hope you couldn't, cause that would be freaky. _

_Whether you had it figured or not, it's an update! Yay, right? I think I have got fairly back into the mood of writing it also, so next update really shouldn't take forever. _

_And now I shall not take more of your time but let you get on with it and read the chapter!  
_

**Chapter 2, out of the ashes...?**

A portal of swirling darkness opened up in the silent and dark warehouse. Two dark shapes exited from it, the taller of the two sniffed in the air briefly before quickly heading toward the pentagram drawn on the floor. The smell of magic still lingered strongly in the air and the figure let out a sigh.

"How am I supposed to find his smell in the middle of this?" the thing exclaimed to his partner. "This summoning hides all other magic residues that might or might not be here."

The shorter figure just snorted for an answer and waved his hand toward the blood spread out on the floor. Grumbling, the tall figure got down on all four on the floor, carefully moving forward over the stains of more or less dry blood. His nose was choked with the smell from the summoning circle, but he had to continue searching if he didn't want to get in trouble. They expected results, even if there were none to be found. It was completely ridiculous, he thought as he crawled forward, for them to expect him to find the smell of such a weak magic spell when the room was filled with blood magic. And not even a hint of from whom or even what species it came from had they given him. It was like... to use a human proverb, finding a needle in a haystack. The figure closed his eyes, allowing him to focus better on the smells. That was why he didn't notice the heap of dust before it was in his nose, making him sneeze horribly and setting all smells astray. This made his partner react, for the first time since they had gone to the human word, he started speaking.

"What are you doing?" he hissed from where he had been standing and examining the pile of corpses. They had looked delicious, and whilst the job was done by the other figure, he had slowly edged over, tempted to sneak himself a taste. He had been interrupted, thought, just as he had been about to reach for a particularly tasty looking human. It had practically scared the shit out of him, believing he had been caught trying to do something which was punishable, but once he realised that it was an accident from the tall figures side, the fear turned to anger.

"Can't you do your job properly?" he snapped. "All you need to do is find some smell, but you have to go complicate things."

The tall figure narrowed his eyes angrily. His owner didn't know how hard it was, but he continuously kept nagging at him. And it wasn't like he didn't know what the shorter figure had been planning on doing. Standing by the pile of corpses, it wasn't hard to figure out. Biting back a heated answer which would have lead to no good, he could suddenly smell it. Magic distinct from the blood spell that reeked in the room. In comparison, this magic smelled sweet and alluring. Now that he had caught it, he could sense the way it went, he could trace it back to its owner. Not bothering about his companion, he got up and started following it. Out of the factory it took him, in to the centre of town and finally he stopped. A large apartment building stood before him, and the smell was seeping down from there.

"In there, huh?"

He heard the voice of his master behind him, but he didn't respond. Instead he walked straight up to the wall and started climbing, higher and higher until he was level with the smell. Putting his hands on it, he prepared to follow the smell much longer, but before he could he was abruptly pulled back. Without a very good hold he fell helplessly down several storeys, landing in a heap at the bottom. His master glared down at him.

"This is far enough." He said gruffly, "our mission was only to find the source, you hear?"

Pulling the taller figure to his feet he started walking away.

"It's time to go."

* * *

Dawn was approaching, but Muraki had yet to return. Tsuzuki was sitting by the window, staring listlessly out at the gray world below. He wasn't worried, not really, at least that's what he told himself. But as the sky got clearer, he anxiously started shifting in his seat, almost rushing up every time someone walked by. It was never Muraki. It felt strange, waiting for the vampire, being almost worried, even. He should be pleased if Muraki never returned, it would mean the evil in him would disappear too, wouldn't it? And it would also set him free... he would have been freed by the untimely death of the vampire. Perhaps calling it untimely was the wrong wording. Death would have been lurking in dark corners wherever the vampire had gone, waiting to claim what should have been his long ago... Something moved in the shadows of an alley and Tsuzuki's eyes eagerly followed the shape. He let out a sigh. It wasn't Muraki. Actually, it wasn't even remotely human. The goblin looked up at the window, as if it had noticed his gaze. It was curious, Tsuzuki wondered what it was doing there, in the middle of a human town. Even thought he would see them occasionally, and much more often than the average person, they tended to keep away from the centre of human civilization, even if some part of him attracted them. Seeing it made Tsuzuki realise that he hadn't seen any mystical creature for a long time now. Well, if one didn't count the vampire he was currently being kept by. Somehow, he almost felt lonely that they didn't show up in front of him anymore.

This one was a brave little critter, for it noticed him looking and after taking a quick look around, it skittered over the street to the house Tsuzuki was is. Then it started _climbing_. In broad daylight. Tsuzuki found it very curious. Goblins were shy creatures, they wouldn't ever show themselves to a human.

It had reached his window now, and was staring at him through the glass. Then it started gesturing for him to open the window. Tsuzuki found it very disturbing and shook his head at it. He was not going to get himself into any more trouble than he already was. Still, he could hear it beating on the window with small fists, desperately. Tsuzuki couldn't help but turn around and look at it again. It looked panicked, and what trouble could a goblin bring, really?

Reasoning with himself that it was safe, Tsuzuki reached for the latch on the window to open it.

The creature got an almost scary look of glee on it's small features, before it promptly fell down as Tsuzuki opened the window.

"Oh blast!"

Purple eyes scanned the ground outside of the room worriedly. He hadn't meant to push the little one down, he really hadn't. But once again his ability to act before he had the time to think had lead to it's own consequences.

"Hey! Are you all right down there?" Tsuzuki called softly as he saw movement by the base of the house. For a moment he was startled by the angry look on it's face as it looked back up at him, but shook it off. Who could blame the goblin when it had just been pushed down a high-rise building?

It was only for a second anyway, and then the goblin looked just as mischievous as all others of it's kind and it started climbing back up. It scaled the wall with amazing speed, Tsuzuki noted, even faster than last time it had climbed. Soon enough it stood before him on the windowsill, grabbing hold of his hair.

"Ouch! What are you doing? Is this some kind of revenge?"

But the creature didn't even bother giving Tsuzuki a second glance as it took a deep sniff of his hair.

"Excellent." A deep voice said, startling Tsuzuki. He didn't recognise it, and so he looked around the room in panic, searching for the source. By the time he had spun around the room, he found it's origin.

There wasn't a goblin on the sill now. Instead the brunette found himself facing a tall, beautiful man. And behind him, there stood a winged horse.

"Ahh!" Tsuzuki shouted, recoiling from the man. Only man was the wrong thing to call him. He might have looked just like a gentleman, but seeing as he had been a goblin two seconds before, Tsuzuki figured it was safe to say that he wasn't.

"Good evening, Mr. Tsuzuki."

His greeting was perfectly polite and he even held out his hand for the brunette to shake.

"I must apologies for my earlier behaviour, it was most certainly not polite of me."

His earlier behaviour...? Tsuzuki felt like his eyes were about to fall out of their sockets. A demon, and quite an important one too boot, if the appearance was anything to go by, appeared in his room and apologised for his _behaviour_? Not that he was even sure as to what behaviour the demon was talking about, but that mattered less.

"But I felt the need to make sure I had found the correct person. After all, low-class demons are not all too trustworthy, now are they?" the other continued, unconcerned by Tsuzuki's stares. "But now that I have, indeed, confirmed that you are the man my master wished to meet so dearly, shall we take our leave?"

This startled Tsuzuki enough for him to act.

"What!" he roared, "Why would I go anywhere with a demon! I don't even know your name, nor who your master is!"

The demon's fine features turned down into a frown and he sighed, shaking his head slightly.

"I beg your pardon, Mr. Tsuzuki. In my eagerness to bring you back I completely forgot my manners."

He put a hand over his heart, and pulled his right leg back, making a small bow.

"I am Seire, commander over 26 legions of Hell. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

"Uh.. The pleasure is mine...?"

Seire didn't seem to notice the hesitant answer Tsuzuki gave him, but nodded and gave a small smile.

"My Master is the king of the east regions of hell, Baal. He would like to request an audience with you."

Tsuzuki's already quite pale face paled even more. He shook his head. That was not good. _Not good_. He could not let himself be taken away to the freaking King of Hell! And how could one of hiss commanders be there, anyway? That would require a summoning circle, and Tsuzuki sure as hell, pun not intended, hadn't done anything of the sort. Besides, Seire wasn't in a circle, he could move around as he pleased in the room, apparently.

The demon looked like he was about to take matters into his own hands and bring Tsuzuki with him. He needed to be stalled.

"How..!" Tsuzuki started, panicking.

Seire raised an eyebrow from where he was patting his horse. "Yes?"  
"How did you get here, anyway! You shouldn't be able to without a summoners-circle!"

"Ah, indeed, Mr. Tsuzuki. But we had the opportunity to cheat a little bit."

With that he picked up the goblin from behind his horse. Tsuzuki could only gape. The creature had a summoning circle on it's back!

"Sometimes, with the right incentive, even the lower class can be useful." The demon tossed the goblin into a corner. "Now, it's time to go."

* * *

_Hehe, so, who expected that, really? _

_And all demons that have been and will be introduced are from the list of demons in _The Lesser Key of Solomon_, or well, from the wikipedia information about it^^ I'm definitively no expert when it comes to them, so if there are things that are wrong, please note that this is a work of fiction. I might bend the facts a little bit. And before you ask, yes, there is a particular reason as to why it is the demon Seire who comes to pick Tsuzuki up. I like having reasons for why I do things^^ _

_Oh! The two characters in the beginning are all my creations, so they aren't based on anything, and as such can not be counted as being faulty, haha. well, I'll most likely do that for all lower demons, as I do not have the patience to find real information about everything.  
_

_And enough of ending rant. Feel very free to **R&R**, even if it's simply to tell me what a horrible person I am for not updating for... months. _


	3. Getting hot

_Y'ello._

_Been a while, so I won't babble. Here's the next chapter.  
_

**_Getting hot_**...

When Muraki returned to the apartment, Oriya had some bad news for him. His pet was missing. And Oriya had no idea how he got away.

"I was keeping an eye on the corridor the entire time." He told Muraki calmly, "He couldn't have left by the stairs."

Being as it may, it didn't work to calm the vampire down. His pet was still missing, and what Oriya suggested was that he would have jumped from the window, which was an incredibly ridiculous idea. There was no way his pet could have survived such a fall, no matter how thick his skull was. And besides from that, something just wasn't right in the apartment. Some kind of smell lingered, the kind that tickled the back of the nose. It was... inhuman.

The stench only existed in the bedroom, and angry now Muraki scoured the apartment after any sign of what had been there.

"Oriya!" he growled, "you look too. See if you find anything supernatural."

Muraki had barely had the time to start looking, flinging open the door to the closet, when the other man called for him.

"Muraki! I believe I found something."

And if you couldn't call that evidence enough, then you would have had to be not only blind, but also incapable of logical thought. A goblin with a summoning circle on its back. Must have felt awful for the demon that came through, Muraki thought, but then again, it deserved it for taking his Tsuzuki away. The goblin stirred in Oriya's hands, and Muraki took it from him. It was time to find out where Tsuzuki had gone. The vampire was through having his pet escape from him.

The world swirled into place and Tsuzuki fell to his knees. He felt really dizzy. And he felt the undeniable urge to puke.

* * *

"It's always bad the first few times." Seire said. "You'll get used to it."

He reached down to pull Tsuzuki up, but swiftly drew his arm back as the dark haired man fell forward and puked up the little he had eaten.

"Ugh. Disgusting." Seire watched as Tsuzuki finished dry heaving before leaning to pull him up again. "Are you quite done? I would recommend that you do not pull that kind of stunt in front of my lord. He would not appreciate it."

Just as had Tsuzuki dragged himself up to his feet Seire pulled him along toward a great set of doors. Made out of a deep black material they looked like they were carved with images of suffering humans. But at a closer look Tsuzuki realised with horror that it wasn't carvings at all. The door was moving as the poor people silently writhed in pain and anguish.

"That is the door of torment, a masterpiece that my lord created. The victims used to scream too," Seire said as he noticed the other man looking. "And such lovely screams." He seemed to relish in the memory. "But my lord got annoyed and ever since then it has been quiet."

Tsuzuki's horror grew as he listened to the demon, and it was only then that he really realised what a situation he had got into. The closer they got the door, the more desperately did he look around himself, searching for a way to escape. But there was none, except for the door they were heading to the walls went on, white and unbroken, until they met the other at a corner.

There stood two soldiers in front of the door, though it seemed to Tsuzuki that they were more of lackeys than soldiers, for when the pair reached them Seire paused for a moment to tell one of the guards to "get someone to clean the mess up". He was met with a salute and the guard marched away, straight toward a wall. Without hesitation he knocked and a piece of the wall fell down in crumbles.

"Come on now!"

Seire pushed Tsuzuki through the larger door, but before they had time to go through he looked back. Where the soldier had gone through, there was nothing but solid wall again.

"I understand you are curious about things down here, but I assure you, my lord Baal will take care of that."

The door of torment swung shut behind them, and left them in a room that was eerily alike the other. It was rectangular with plain grey walls. The only thing that existed as decoration was the carpet they stepped on, a downtrodden piece of fabric that Tsuzuki was sure had once been red. The differences between the rooms were the giant throne that towered over them, made from seemingly the same material as the door, and the man sitting in it. They reached the throne faster than Tsuzuki thought possible, Seire dragged him along with frightening speed.

"Ah, Seire." He said, with a voice that chilled Tsuzuki to the marrow. "I see the seeker were correct, after all."

Seire went down on one knee, bending his head.

"Yes, my lord."

The black eyes of the demon lord fastened themselves on Tsuzuki. He felt himself freeze in fear as they gazed upon him, and his breath came in short gasps. This was definitively a situation he had never wanted to find himself in. Actually, he had never even imagined that it could happen. First being hunted by a vampire and then Baal took an interest in him, what had he ever done to deserve that?

"What is you name?"

"Tsu..Tsuzuki...!" He stammered, wishing himself to be anywhere but there.

"Well, Tsuzuki. I have brought you here because I have a proposition for you." His lips curved up in a satisfied smirk, as if he already had got Tsuzuki exactly where he wanted him. Which wasn't impossible, considering his position. Alone in hell, inside a room which he might very well never find the door out of and scared stiff.

"I would like you to come take the place as one of my generals that recently disappeared."

He got up from his throne and stared walking down the steps carved in the material. Wherever he stepped the human shapes moved or let out silent screams as he stepped on them. Obviously neither of the demons cared about that, but Tsuzuki winced every time Baal stepped straight on a figures face.

It wasn't long until Baal had reached the ground and he went straight toward Tsuzuki, laying a hand on his shoulder. It was a light touch, but to Tsuzuki it felt like he was being pressed down to the ground, hard. Baal smiled.

"Do you know of anyone called Saki?" Tsuzuki froze when he heard the name, if it was possible to freeze more than he already had, "Yes, I am sure you do. Either way, he was something of a menace. He actually went down here and _murdered_ poor Sargatanas, and then had the audacity to demand of me that he should get his position as Brigade General. Bah!"

And he threw his arms up dramatically, releasing Tsuzuki from his grip before stalking around him in a slow circle.

"Do you understand my pain?" he whispered in Tsuzuki's right ear, "Can you realise how I longed to avenge him?" he whispered in Tsuzuki's right ear, before giggling. "Do you realise my pain when someone else got the jump on him first?"

The last sentence came out in a scream, and Tsuzuki couldn't help but jump from the sudden noise. As he looked back at Baal, panting from fright he saw the demon laughing. And some of his fear was replaced by anger. He was mad that this monster had dragged him down there, scared him halfway to hell and _laughed _ at it. However, as mad as he was, Tsuzuki still feared the demon lord, so he stayed still until the other had finished laughing.

"Ah, that's better." Baal looked him straight in the eye, "now I can come to the proposal. There was no point in making it when you looked like you were about to die from fright."

He moved forward and grabbed Tsuzuki's chin. "I like that gleam of anger in your eyes. Like you would kill me if you only got the chance. It is very arousing."

Anger made what would have otherwise been fear turn into fuel for itself. With a sharp movement of his wrist Tsuzuki slapped Baal's hand away.

"Hey! You listen to me! I have not had the best of weeks, being chased by a damn vampire up and down, and then you come and drag me down here making rude remarks and acting as if I belonged to you. I do not want to be here, and I don't think I'll be very interested in your proposal, so stop wasting time and tell me what you want to say, so I can get the hell out of here!"

Tsuzuki was seething with rage, and every breath he took was blown out through his nose like an enraged dragon. But the demon king was not very impressed.

"Ah, dear," he said, "I suppose I shall have to get to the point then."

Yet still he took his sweet time, walking slowly up the stairs to sit on his throne once again. Once up there his sharply angled face took on a pensive look, and he stared out into space.

"Well..." he began, "here's the deal." He paused to make sure that they were both paying attention to him, barely unable to keep a smirk of his face as he saw Tsuzuki's mad face.

"I want you," he pointed to Tsuzuki, "to do me a little favour, since I am right now in need. Yes, indeed... what I wa..."

"Oh, get on with it already!" Tsuzuki yelled, still infuriated.

Baal tsk'ed at him and shook his head.

"Patience, young man. It won't do to be overly eager."

Down below him Tsuzuki growled, tapping his foot impatiently. He did realise that acting so insolently toward the King of Hell probably wasn't the best of ideas, but he barely did what he thought was right at the best of times and that was not one of them.

"Well, as I was saying... What I want from you is quite simple, and I do believe you would be perfect for the job. I need a replacement for poor Sargatanas. And I want it to be you."

Tsuzuki was dumbstruck. When he thought back on the conversation he realised that he should probably have seen it coming, but somehow he had completely missed the point. As usual. Either way, it didn't matter that he hadn't realised it before. He wasn't going to accept the... job offer. It was insanity. How could he ever be a general in Hell? He had never done military service and he really didn't have any special powers at all, except for that magical creatures seemed to be attached to him.

"So what do you say, Tsuzuki? We in Hell welcome you with open arms. This is where you belong."

"No, no, no! I do not belong here!"

Old memories came back to the surface as the demon welcomed him, bad feelings that he did not want to remember. How he had enjoyed the gruesome sight of an eyeball being gorged out, the screams as fingernails were pulled...

"No! I DON'T Belong here!"

"Oh, but you do Tsuzuki. You are one of our kin, and you have always been. Ever since your slut of a mother gave birth to you, your heart have been with us."

Tsuzuki shook his head. It was not true, not true, not true! He did not belong to Hell! His mother had been a good Christian woman, hadn't she? Tsuzuki had no actual memories of her, just that he had lived at an orphanage for as long as he could remember. He didn't even know what had happened to his mother, no one had found it necessary to tell him about it.

In fact, no one had found it necessary to tell him anything at all.

Childhood had not been good to Tsuzuki. The other orphans had shunned him because he had been different with his purple eyes. And when they found out that whatever wounds they inflicted on him would be gone by the next morning he would get a greater beating, because of it. The caretakers hadn't cared much for him either, instead they had simply believed that he got what was coming to him. And then... he had got mad. And fought back with nail and teeth and... things had started burning. With a deep crimson flame, the colour of blood. It had all turned into chaos then, but Tsuzuki could vaguely remember the firemen coming and putting it out but not until the damage had been done. Badly burned and screaming, the other children had just lied there, crying and he had been untouched, not even singed. That had been the day when the doctor had found him.

So maybe he was devil's child after all. Desolately he flacked his eyes around the room, trying desperately to find something to help him, something sane. From the smirking face of Baal to the submissive form of Seire and then to the tortured souls in the throne. It wasn't right, just not right.

So he lifted his head and looked straight at Baal.

"No. I will not be your General."

* * *

_So, this chapter is a little longer than the previous ones. Just a tiny bit, though. Please R&R!_


	4. Whatever it takes

_Here's chapter 4! Almost done in a decent time... well, not half a year at least. And a bit longer than usual, horray!_

_Thank you, all who reviewed, and also those who simply put me on alert or favourite.  
_

**Whatever it takes...**

The truth was that Tsuzuki really should have seen it coming. He had somewhere, back in the depth of his enraged mind, believed that would he just show enough courage, enough will, things would have ended up well. Because he was simply tired of being treated as a mindless doll, a puppet that just anyone could use and abuse for their own means. The vampire had treated him in the same way, he had expected that Tsuzuki would dance after his pipe. But no more was he going to let them treat him like that!

And so he had kicked and screamed as guards came to lead him to his cell, the room with uneven, rocky floor that pained him every time he sat down and even when he stood. The guards had walked in, just like that, as he defied the demon lord and without another word being said Tsuzuki had been brought away and thrown down on a floor that left deep gashes in his legs and hands as he slid across it.

At first he had ravaged, anger still flowing through his mind and body, adrenaline making him unable to even feel the hurt of his wounds, but as time passed and nothing happened, it dissipated. His hands stung worse than the knees, but that was to be expected. Hadn't he always cried out the worst when the doctor had pulled his nails out, when he had striped Tsuzuki's hands of their skin? However, compared to that, this was nothing. Itchy scratches that would heal over in no time. No, the pain was not so bad, not so bad at all...

The room didn't have any source of light but Tsuzuki could still see fine, though the necessity was beyond him as there was _nothing_ to see, except for that very same stone on the four walls and the ceiling. Not even a door broke the monotony of the room, and Tsuzuki recalled something about people going crazy because of lack of mental stimulation. His eyes floated around the room and ended up on his blood that had been spilled on the floor. It had floated out in patterns, and much later Tsuzuki would imagine that he found patterns in it, and that they spoke to him, told him of the hidden meaning in his blood.

But that was not for a while yet, and now Tsuzuki just felt tired and sad. He really had been pulled from the frying pan and into the fire. And as he thought about it, he let out a sharp bark of laughter. It could be taken quite literally, now couldn't it? Ending up in Hell probably was the worst fire he could have found. And well, in all reality, hadn't he been kept by Muraki as a source of food? A snack for the vampire to eat on when he got a little hungry.

Tsuzuki's laughter increased. It was just too pathetic to be true. How could he have ended up in a situation like that? This took on a new level of being a monster magnet. Tsuzuki could remember how frightened he had been at Watari's little excursions. The mirth left him when he thought about his friend. He had no idea how the blonde had faired after Muraki had released him. He could only hope that Tatsumi took care of him and stopped him from getting into bad situations again. He desperately hoped that they would not go out looking for him. Their lives would probably be so much better now, anyway, when Tsuzuki was gone. He had been the one who got them into trouble from the start, and as long as they forgot about him they could get back to their normal lives again.

* * *

Watari had been working furiously the last few days. He had been rebuilding Mr.-I-can-see-you as well as he could from memory. Being a sloppy person he had never kept his notes in order and well, it would quite frankly take him longer to find the right notes than experimenting and working from his memory. It hadn't gone all to well up till then, but now he thought he had it. Of course, it lacked the beauty and grace of the mask like first version, but that was something he could fix later on. When Tsuzuki was safely brought back he could dedicate time on recreating the original.

"Al-right" he said to 003 as he lifted the machine from the table and held it in his hands. "Let's turn this baby on!"

The machine lit up as he started it and a beeping sound began. It was a slow and infrequent beeping which told Watari that, if he had made everything correctly, that Tsuzuki was very, very far away. So where would he begin looking? Should he go to the west, the east, the north? Theoretically, Watari supposed that it didn't matter much. He would just have to go in a random direction, hoping that it would be the right way. Tsuzuki was too far away for his machine to give any significant change by just a small change of location. Watari shook his golden mane. This would be taking a long time, it would waste time that he didn't have. But what else could he do? The sooner he got out there, the sooner would he find Tsuzuki.

He slammed the door open and barely avoided walking straight into Tatsumi.

The librarian looked worn out and glum.

"You finally came out!" he exclaimed at the sight of Watari. "Please tell me you have good news."

"Well..." Watari started, hesitation clear in his voice and Tatsumi's face fell, "I have both good and bad news..."

Tatsumi straightened his back at this. As the scientist had both good and bad news, a glimmer of hope came to life in his chest. Tatsumi had spent the last few days with more orthodox projects than his friend. He had used all his knowledge and whatever relevant books he could find in the library to help him locate the vampire and in addition, Tsuzuki. Because there were no doubt in his mind that wherever the vampire was, his lost friend must also be. But all his efforts had proven pointless as the books he had found contained no relevant information on how this could be done, and neither could he use the way of the witches to ask magical beings for help. He was not a witch, though his powers would probably be considered as such, and was left out of the otherworldly communication. In the end Tatsumi had fallen back on the hope that Watari would manage to create a machine that would help them find the vampire.

What he now saw was a machine that looked incredibly scrappy, not at all like the often colourful creations of Watari's. It was also beeping and Tatsumi hoped dearly that said noise was a good thing, an indication of the blonde's success.

"Tell me both."

"Well, the positive thing is that Mr.-I-can-see-you has been remade, with some necessary changes that is the negative thing... I had to increase the area of search, which is now very very large, and while I have been able to hone in on Tsuzuki, I have no way of knowing where to start looking, as he is too far away for my darling to react properly when we move."

Tatsumi nodded, taking the information in. It really wasn't as bad as Watari thought, no...

"Al-right. Come with me and we'll being the search straight away."

While it wasn't as bad as Watari thought, for with Tatsumi's car they could travel fairly quickly, and Watari had calculated how long they would need to go for a change to take place, there was still a large glitch in their plan. While they were blissfully unaware of it, Tsuzuki was already in Hell which, coincidently, laid at exactly the same distance from any point on earth. So no matter where or how far they travelled there was no difference in the machine's beeping.

It took them less than a day to come to this realisation, and despair clutched at Watari's heart. He would never be able to see his friend again, never use him as bait for finding mystical creatures (though after the incident it was questionable whether he would have done that either way), and never laugh at Tsuzuki's fear as Watari forced him to watch horror films. Watari blamed himself more than ever.

"This is useless!"

The sudden exclamation startled Watari out of his musings. What was his friend telling him? That the last day had been spent in vain?

"Don't say that!" he roared back, "We will never find Tsuzuki if you give up!"

Tatsumi was shocked at his friend's outburst. He had been the one to complain just at that moment, telling Tatsumi how there was no point in continuing the search. But he had obviously not given up hope. Perhaps what he had wanted all the time was the librarian's support and reassurance that they would find Tsuzuki. But he did know that the way they were going was taking too long. And in his tired mind a new plan had started building, it wasn't anything complicated at all. No, Tatsumi's new plan was simply this.

"I haven't given up. What I'm saying is that we should change the search target."

Watari looked at him, and gestured for him to continue.

"Tsuzuki isn't who we should be looking for. We should instead look for Muraki."

"Look for Muraki?" Watari exclaimed, "Look for Muraki! Tatsumi, have you completely lost it? What good would looking for that blasted vampire do?"

Tatsumi wouldn't let himself get discouraged, however. He wasn't saying that his experiment would lead to anything useful, but in case the vampire had put some sort of spell on Tsuzuki to make it difficult to find him and if that was the reason their friend could not be found, then maybe, just maybe, he had been sloppy and not done the same to himself.

"Let's just try it, Watari" Tatsumi said with a sigh, "What do we have to lose?"

Watari just shrugged. Before they could try it out they had to return to the school to find the samples of hair that Tatsumi had at some point, when didn't really matter for Watari because it was just as creepy when it happened, collected from Muraki. And as great as his machine was otherwise, it still needed data to find a person. Or thing. Or vampire. So back they went and Watari waited in the car while Tatsumi sneaked into the school, which was locked and alarmed, but of course, with the help of his shadows it was an easy task.

"Al-right. Let's see if this foolhardy plan of yours really works."

He put the silvery strands into the slot and tapped put in whatever extra information was needed. It was hair. And it was … human? Well, he was going to have to go for that for now.

The minutes ticked by in silence as the machine processed the data and tried to locate the same data in the rest of the world. And then removing those parts of data that no longer were a part of a living being and then came up with the result that there were no matches.

No matches? Watari couldn't accept that. He knew that a match existed in the world and he wasn't about to give up. Resetting his choices he made new ones and found too many matches. Because he had to remove the human condition he automatically took away the automatic process that took away dead material. The damned vampire had probably pieces of hair all over the planet by now, and going through them all would never work.

Watari sighed, loudly.

"What's the matter?" Tatsumi asked, hoping that his friend wasn't about to give up.

"I'll have to rewrite part of my program so that we can get rid of the excess of results. But I need my computer for that."

Well, that was a task that Tatsumi didn't find too hard. He didn't say anything in response to his blonde friend, but instead turned the key and drove back to Watari's house. He realised that this meant that he would have to wait for perhaps a day longer, as he sat in the scientist's living room with a cup of coffee, but that didn't matter too much as long as they had a plan and a hope to find Tsuzuki again.

But to his surprise, he was shaken awake only a couple of hours later by an excited Watari.

"There, I've got it! We have a response from Muraki, and he's not too far away! Let's go now!"

Tatsumi got up from the couch quickly and followed his friend out. It was past midnight and that meant that the vampire would be very, very strong once they found him, but he didn't find it too significant. They weren't going to break Tsuzuki out tonight, after all. Just a little reconnaissance so that they would know how to prepare themselves for the rescue.

Mr.-I-can-see-you was beeping with increasing speed as they drove through the town. The vampire had never even been that far away, no he was sitting right under their noses still. The thought infuriated Watari, because he recognised the area as one they had passed earlier that day, and yet nothing had differed in the sounds. But they had found him now, and with him Tsuzuki would surely be.

As the machine beeped as fast as it could a house loomed up over them. It was one of the fancy apartment complexes in the centre of the city, with a Romanesque façade. Expensive. So perfectly like a gilded cage for Tsuzuki, Tatsumi mused, before noticing that Watari had already left the car and was running up the steps to the entrance. Tatsumi cursed as he got up and ran after him. The blonde had no sense of discretion. He was most likely just going to barge straight in and demand Tsuzuki back, and then they would be in a pretty mess.

Watari was led straight to the vampire's door by the board naming the apartment's residents. The stupid vampire hadn't even bothered with changing his name, but was instead flaunting it to all the world. He would show him what happened when you weren't careful enough.

Even the door wasn't locked and Watari burst into the room, his face a mask of fury as he caught sight of Muraki standing inside some sort of pentagram. Watari' couldn't tell, it was more of Tatsumi's forte.

"Muraki!" he yelled, "You bastard! Where is Tsuzuki?"

The vampire gave him an annoyed look. Both because he was annoyed at the interruption of his opening a gate to hell, but also because, to face the truth, Muraki had no idea where Tsuzuki was at the moment.

"That is what I'm about to find out."

Watari's next comment got stuck in his throat and he just stared at Muraki. It was Tatsumi who answered in his stead.

"You mean you don't know?"

"How can you not know?" Watari exclaimed once he got his voice back, "how can you not know! You rob him from us, and then you just lose him?"

Muraki's annoyment only increased. He didn't need to take this from these lowly humans. Yet... They travelling through Hell would be hard on his own, so bringing some bait could actually be helpful.

"I didn't lose him. He was stolen from me." The looks he received were almost amusing to watch, but as he continued he almost found them hilarious. "Which is why I'm travelling to Hell. Want to come with me?"

* * *

_Hmm, hmm. Who could have seen this one coming? Well, I do realise that this is a bit of a filler chapter, but it was needed for the continuation of the story. Next chapter will probably be more fun. I hope^^;;_

**_Anyway, R&R please!_** _It makes my day._


	5. Hell's such a fun place

_Right! I'm almost on a roll! two stories updated in like a month! It's a miracle. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter, despite the fact that it is a bit of an interlude... I have lately been trying to write more descriptive, which I hope I've managed here, but then again, it might be really badly written. Feel free to give me constructive criticism about it. And if anyone would like to beta for me I would be thrilled! _

_Well, that's it for me, I think. I hope this chapter, (which was long in the coming) isn't too disappointing.  
_

Chapter 5

After the vampire had asked the pair to join him to Hell, it hadn't taken them long to agree. While Tatsumi was aware that he had once upon a time read about a method that would allow them to travel there, he had no recollection of where he had read it and no memory of how it would be done. And if Tsuzuki had been taken it would be crucial to get him back soon. Tatsumi would almost even say that Tsuzuki had managed to get himself into a situation that was even more dangerous than the previous one. A vampire was one thing, and the kingdom of demons a complete other.

For Watari there hadn't been much reasoning to do. If Tsuzuki was in Hell, then he needed to get there in order to save him. It was that simple.

It hadn't taken the vampire long to whisk them away after that. He had after all been just about ready to leave when the two stumbled in. And, well, Watari thought as they got there, maybe Hell wasn't so bad after all? While it was hot, it wasn't exactly unpleasantly hot, more like they were on a tropical island, but without any moist in the air.

As soon as they had collected themselves a bit from the transportation Muraki set of with a brisk pace toward the castle- like building in the distance. Watari marvelled at the beauty of it, he would never have imagined that things in Hell could look beautiful. All in all, going down there really was like going on a vacation, warm and pretty.

But he soon regretted that thought. The closer to the castle they got, the hotter it became. And up close the castle really did not look as pretty as he had previously thought. Its white stone showed large gaps and some of the towers looked just as if they were going to fall down. The bottom part was stained black and, Watari gulped, was that skeletons scattered around its base?

He must have faltered in his walk because the vampire turned around and gave him a gloating look.

"If you think it's too much I'll gladly go and save my pet alone. After all, I only invited you out of curtsey."

Watari returned the look with a glare and increased his pace again. The damn vampire wasn't even sweating, while the scientist felt like someone had poured a bucket of water over him.

"As if I'd leave Tsuzuki to the likes of _you_!"

Muraki felt no need to give an answer and just turned around, taking the lead.

"You'll let me do the talking. Demons have plenty of customs that I'm sure you're unaware of and I don't want one of you ruining any chances we have of managing this without fighting."

The humans sneered at Muraki. What he said made sense, yet Watari did not want to follow his lead, and nor did Tatsumi trust him. He knew that it was possible for the vampire to turn on them at any minute. But he nodded, secretly promising himself that by any sign of betrayal he would not hesitate to throw the vampire to the wolves in their stead.

The castle was a strange building. Once they had got close to it the castle towered over them, the walls reaching higher than what seemed possible.

"Does it even end...?" It was Watari who voiced the question, but it did nothing but echo the thoughts already in his companions' heads. But whether it ended or not wasn't the problem that faced them, instead it was the clear lack of an entrance that caused the group problems. They had walked around the building once and hadn't even seen a window on a lower level. Everything was placed much higher up, in the parts where the castle had yet to be blackened.

"Now what do we do, genius?" Watari continued a while after, annoyed at the lack of response to his earlier question. "There's no entrance. No way in. No door, no nothing! Should we circle the building again? would that help?"

He walked closer to the building, silent for a second.

"Well? What's the plan? Any magic formulas to chant, some vampyric rite to be carried out? Or perhaps," Watari paused for effect, "we should simply knock?"

That was exactly what he did, without waiting for any answer. The knocks echoed around them hollowly and loudly. And then a door opened in front of him.

It was by no means an impressive door, about as tall as Watari it looked as if someone had cut it out of the wall. Yet it managed to almost make Watari's eyes fall out and even Muraki raised his eyebrow in surprise. He hadn't been to hell before and none of the accounts of it had said anything about the oddness of the castle.

A servant appeared in the doorway once the door was fully opened, too tall and skinny to look completely human, he was stooping to fit through the small opening. Dull brown eyes looked out at them from a haggard face and as he opened his mouth to speak it was obvious that he was missing most of his teeth.

"Welcome to the East castle of Hell, ruled by our Lord Baal." The speech was delivered automatically and was much too stiff to make the group feel really welcome.

"If you will come inside I will show you to the waiting room, wherein you must stay until you are summoned."

He walked backwards through the door and beckoned for them to follow. Swallowing his hesitation at entering the darkness that could be seen behind the door Watari followed and the door closed behind him. Tatsumi, who had been walking forward quickly in order to get through found himself locked out with the vampire. Frustrated he knocked on the wall again, but when it opened it was not the same servant. As the same speech was delivered from a girl who was equally tall and malnourished as the first, Tatsumi started to feel worry creeping in. He had no idea what would happen to the scientist in there, and he definitively did not want to think of the troubles he could, _would_, be getting himself into.

Muraki stood next to him, looking more amused than anything else. The humans had been naïve, they had not quite understood how much danger being in Hell really could be. But it would be amusing to watch them, he thought, some amusement until he really needed to use them to survive.

He kept close to Tatsumi as the other stepped through the door, careful not to be left behind. After all, what good was your bribes if you had lost them? The darkness that they stepped in through turned out to be nothing but a thin veil and the corridor they stepped out to were brightly lit, despite its dark walls and floor. But it was slippery and the servant left at a surprising speed and Tatsumi would have been left behind, had not the vampire, with a badly hidden look of annoyance, grabbed hold of him and pulled him along.

As they went along the corridor it became obvious that they were moving upwards. Not because of any noticeable slanting off the floor, but because the corridors gradually became cleaner the further they got. In the end, after walking through the dull corridors for ages they came to a sudden halt. The corridor was at an end.

It didn't take long until they were moving again, however, because the servant knocked on the wall and it fell to pieces in front of them, and then he led them on into a hall. It was much fancier than the corridor they had just left, with a ceiling so high they almost couldn't see where it ended and pristine white walls. When they started walking again Tatsumi suddenly realised that he couldn't determine how long the hall was, because he couldn't see the end of the room. There was nothing but white walls, broken only by the torches set in even spaces along it.

"Muraki" he hissed, "Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

The vampire didn't answer him, choosing instead to simply sigh. It didn't matter to him whether or not the humans believed that he knew was he was doing, but he didn't want to admit to them that he probably was almost as lost. There were so few documentations from those who had been to hell, probably because most died on the way, and the only thing he was completely sure of was that you had to play along in the demon's games. Muraki didn't want the humans to know that. No, it was better to keep them ignorant and docile. After all, it hadn't been his fault that they neglected to do research before leaving with him.

Tatsumi said nothing more to him as they walked and the silence almost felt like it was about to swallow him. Something with the room had removed all sound, even from their footsteps, so at times he wasn't sure whether he was awake or if he was dreaming. The hall just kept on running on and on, with no sign of an exit anywhere. Perhaps there were no end to it, just a circular room that they kept walking round and round in.

Just as the thought formulated in his head he realised that it was wrong. He could just see a hint of something large and dark up front and quickened his pace. That led him nowhere except for walking into the servant, who, unstable because of her fragile frame, fell down.

"Oh dear! I'm so sorry miss!" Tatsumi said, stretching his hand out to help her get back on her feet, but she didn't take it. Instead the two were left to witness her clumsy attempts to get back on her feet. In the end, she failed, because every time she got a foot up on the ground the limb proved too weak to carry her weight until she was stable again.

"We-we should do something!" Tatsumi exclaimed, trying to get a hold of one of her arms and pull her up, but the vampire kept himself impassive and silent. If a wretch from hell couldn't even take care of herself it was none of his business. Either way, he wouldn't have had much time to move because the servant managed to knock on a piece of wall, from which another servant stepped through. Uncaring of his college's condition he stepped right over her and bid them to follow him. As they walked onwards, reluctantly on Tatsumi's part, two other servants came through the doorway and dragged her away.

They didn't have far to go with the new servant. He stopped a couple of meters away and once again, opened a door by knocking the wall. The interior turned out to be an almost cosy room, clearly designed as a room for waiting, with two couches and a bookshelf.

The servant bowed.

"Please wait here until our Lord is ready to see you."

Tatsumi was on the way to stepping in when he realised that there was one thing the room clearly lacked.

"Wait a minute! Where's Watari?" He looked at the servant. "Our friend was brought up by a different person. Where is he?"  
The servant remained mute and passive, frozen in the stance and prepared to leave. He didn't even seem to realise that they had said something, but he needed to stay until they had entered the room.

"Hey!" Tatsumi said, louder this time, "I'm not entering that room unless you bring my friend here."

There was still no reaction, but the thin body was starting to shake from standing still too long.

"Give it up."

Tatsumi turned his eyes from the servant and to Muraki instead.

"He obviously can't do anything about it. Just get in here."

Looking back at the man Tatsumi knew that the vampire was right. But he wasn't about to admit it and give in so easily.

"No. Do you even realise what will happen if I go in there? We will be...!"

His speech was abruptly interrupted in the middle as the vampire took hold of his collar and pulled him back the short distance that was needed for the door to close.

"...trapped..."

* * *

_Fun stuff, yeah? I quite like hell because I can decide exactly how I want it. _

_Unfortunately no Tsuzuki in this chapter. I hope you will all live. He should (most likely) appear again in the next chapter. So, like I said above, R&R, especially with comments on how I'm doing with descriptions and also if you want to beta:D  
_


End file.
